Conventional workbench generally include a body, a workbench surface and a workbench frame, and has a simple structure and a single function. Some tables has a rolling function, but its roller mostly has a stationary structure and it does not have a brake. The roller with a stationary structure has several disadvantages: 1) it may causes the volume of the packing of the whole workbench to be too big, resulting in space waste and increased transportation cost; 2) it is a potential danger to a child who plays near the workbench when the workbench is used at home, due to slide of the roller. The user has a require on improving the table, while the present workbench is relatively limited on extend capability and has an inflexible connection way between the panel and the legs, which provides poor experience feeling to the user.
Therefore, there is a need on designing a new workbench which can overcome the defects of the conventional tables.